


(un)wanted

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anti-Gruvia, Established Relationship, F/F, Matchmaking, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane has some hard truths for Juvia, and Erza tries to point her to a better future.





	(un)wanted

“Hey, Juvs, come drink-”

Cana did not finish the sentence, did not bother to, as Juvia shuffled past her, head bowed sullenly, eyes cast down to the floor. She did not acknowledge Cana’s words, or existence, and Mirajane felt a pang of irritation deep in her gut. The hurt etched onto Cana’s features was obvious, painfully so, and she downed her drink, turning to face Romeo and Macao. Erza eyed Mirajane, sighed, and called to the other woman.

“Juvia, a moment of your time.” Not a request, but a demand. And nobody said no to a demanding Titania. 

Juvia’s head lifted, eyes watering, and she nods, comes to sit on one of the old, charred bar stools - a victim of Natsu’s unruliness - gazing quizzically at Erza. 

“You seem upset, Juvia. What’s the matter?” Mirajane’s eyes close with the force of her smile, and it’s so obviously fake that Erza winces. Juvia does not seem to notice, begins balling instead, flinging her head onto Erza’s chest. The red head pats her hair awkwardly whilst trying to keep her at arms length, not wanting to feed the delusion of ‘victim’ any longer. It had been cute, maybe, in the beginning, but then Gray stopped coming to the guild, and when he did he was on edge, tired, spending all of his time brooding over drinks with Cana or picking fights with whoever he could. He was the most lively, most at peace, when Juvia was on a job, and the coincidence was strong to miss. 

“Juvia’s Gray-sama has taken a job alone with Lucy! He rejected Juvia’s pleas to come with them. He does not want Juvia there and Juvia does not understand why... She loves Gray-sama and wants to be with him always!” The water witch wailed, and Erza could see Mirajane’s eye twitch, tried to speak before her girlfriend said something unsavoury, that she may later come to regret. 

“Has  _Juvia_ considered that Gray does not feel that way about her? Or that her advances are not only unwanted, but actively discouraged?” 

A shiver travelled down Erza’s spine at the pure venom in Mirajane’s eyes, and she rested her hand on the other woman’s arm, soothing her. Juvia blinked slowly, her mouth falling open. 

“Juvia... is not wanted?” The words were small, and she rolled them around her tongue, unfamiliar. There was fear in her large azure eyes, and Erza knew that she had to mediate, to calm the situation before Magnolia found itself flooded. Again. 

“That is not what Mirajane meant, or even said. Simply, Gray does not harbour the same emotions for you as you show him. But you are wanted, Juvia, by the guild, by us...”

“And a lot closer to home.” Mirajane nodded to behind them, where Cana was slumped over the table, sipping another bottle of beer with exhausted, wounded features.

The change in Juvia was instant, and indescribable. It was like she was seeing Cana, finally seeing her, for the first time, and the pinkness that taints her cheeks was raw, blotchy; she looks from Erza, to Mirajane, and back again, chest heaving with the force of her emotions. 

Without a word, she flings herself at Mirajane, taking the other woman in her arms. Mirajane is rigid for a second, but her heart is soft in the core, and she relaxes into the embrace, smiling at Erza over the water witch’s shoulder. 

Juvia takes a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks, and knocks back the stool, marching over to where Cana sat and sliding into the seat next to her.

At Juvia’s presence, Cana’s face lights up, and Mirajane rests her chin on Erza’s head from behind, wrapping her arms around her lover and basking in the warmth that she provides. 

They had done their part, given the first push, and now the rest was down to the other women. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Mirajane asked, and Erza hummed her response, kissing the inside of Mirajane’s wrist.

“We were.” 

And it was true; they were. Juvia had Erza’s passion, Cana had Mirajane’s resilience, and they had the family of Fairy Tail behind them.

There was no way that they would not find the happiness that they so truly deserved.


End file.
